Behind Blue Eyes
by Jujubie
Summary: Chloe's been having some reoccurring dreams of...Lex? Her mind is constantly plagued with thoughts of him. The only way to get over this schoolgirl crush is to find another man. But will she succeed, or dig herself a bigger hole? [Chlex]
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

TV Shows

--

Smallville

Superman "Man of Steel"

--

Behind Blue Eyes Chloe/Lex

Jujubie

--

Chapter One

--

"_I can protect you, Chloe, you have my word." _

Lex uttered into Chloe's ear making shivers run down her spine and her jolt out of her deep slumber. She sat up and touched her ear softly. She parted her full, rosy lips and relieved a sigh she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

Another dream…she thought, about him and even further than the others. She sighed as she stood and grabbed a cloth to wipe off the sweat that had rolled down her soft features.

She thought she was over it. It was a silly little high school crush, right? Wrong. She didn't know what it was anymore, but she definitely knew it was something more than a silly crush. Clark was a silly crush. Lex proved to be more.

She couldn't even concentrate on school anymore let alone her newspaper. She had left it to Clark for the time being until she could get her head straight. She walked downstairs and grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water.

Silly, schoolboy crushes were no way to help you advance on your career. That was the method she had used to get over Clark, and it had worked, but it didn't have the same outcome with Lex. She brought the glass to her lips and sipped it slowly.

Why do I feel this way? It's so obvious he doesn't like me that way. It's obvious he doesn't even like me as a friend. But why would he say such a thing if he didn't mean it as a friend? Besides even if she were considered a friend it hardly mattered. It was totally obvious he was infatuated with Lana. You could see it in his eyes when he was around her, and that incident that occurred not to long ago didn't do anything but further her conclusions.

Everybody was in love with Lana. It annoyed her to no end. Would there ever be a guy that wasn't infatuated with Lana but her instead? Highly doubtful. She sighed. It wasn't Lana's fault she was breathtakingly beautiful; she was Chloe's friend. Chloe finished the water and placed the glass in the sink and headed back up to her room as she came to a conclusion.

There was only one way Chloe could get over this. And that was to get a guy…

--

End Of Chapter One

--

Author's Note: Hope you've enjoyed that chapter. I'm a big fan of Chloe/Lex, Chloe/Clark, Chloe/Whitney or even Clark/Chloe/Lex pairings. Chloe's awesome and is my favorite character on the series. There is nothing wrong with Lana, but I prefer Chloe to her. Maybe it's because I can relate to her more. Hope you've enjoyed the first bit. See you next time and don't forget to leave your opinion and any helpful suggestions.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

TV Shows

--

Smallville

Superman "Man of Steel"

--

Behind Blue Eyes Chloe/Lex

Jujubie

--

Chapter Two

--

Chloe was finishing the remainder of her breakfast when Lana emerged looking as radiant as ever. Chloe forced herself to gulp it down and greeted Lana with a small smile. She wasn't feeling very up to it this morning as she had little to no sleep last night, afraid she'd be haunted by the same dream and her deceitful thoughts.

Chloe was about to crack a joke when she noticed Lana's distant mood. Being a kind and caring friend she compassionately asked,

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself this morning." Chloe commented. Lana turned around from where she was brewing herself a cup of coffee and smiled politely, the smile not reaching up to her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied as she emptied out the remains of her coffee, "I'm going to go over to the Talon. See you in school." She said as she pulled on her jean jacket and grabbed her bag and keys and left.

Chloe sat hurt by Lana's actions. She hated how people couldn't be open with her. She had problems too and even went as far to comfort them, but she rarely ever did get something in return. She often felt like she was used, and in reality it proved to be true.

She shrugged it off, she had to learn to ignore other people's privy business and concentrate on her own. She wouldn't be sticking her nose in unwanted places. That is until she became an official reporter and could do so.

She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. There was no use in going to school so early so she decided to take a ride instead and help clear her mind.

She grabbed her keys and locked the door as she walked over to her car and started the engine. After she buckled up she drove off and felt herself calm behind the steering wheel.

Her eyelids began to droop as her body cried in alarm when the car began to swerve and she noticed a blurred silver car heading towards them.

Chloe jolted awake enough to swerve to the other side and hit a telephone pole instead. Her body jerked forward but was held back by the confinements of her belt and the airbag popped and cushioned her head. As it slowly lost air she heard her car door open and someone unbuckle her.

Her eyes opened blurrily and stared into the figure of her hero. The source of her nightmares and thoughts stood in front of her as he valiantly carried her out of the smoking vehicle and to the safety of his car.

He laid her down in the back and hopped into the convertible. That last thing she heard before she blacked out was his comforting voice.

"You'll be okay…just hang on Chloe…" She liked the sound of her name on his lips as her eyes closed peacefully.

--

Chloe re-awoke to find herself in a sterile white room. Her head spun from the intensity she had shot up from her bed. She held her head as she noticed some bandages and gauze wrapped around her forehead. She touched it softly and hissed in pain.

She looked down and noticed she was wearing a paper gown. Totally gaudy…she thought. But who was she to complain…at least she was alive. Her memories flooded back as she remembered the current past events. Why did _he_ have to be the one to be in that car, to find her and save her? As much as she enjoyed it she was getting antsy. Why couldn't Clark save her, he had always managed to save Lana, but that was because he was in love with Lana and not her. It was so depressing when she thought like that.

And there was the cause of her torment and struggle for the past weeks, strolling causally into the plain room.

He stood at the foot of her bed as she blushed embarrassedly at her ugly paper gown.

"So how are you doing?" He asked casually, placing his hands in his pockets as he took in his surroundings. "They really need some interior decorating." Chloe felt her face heat up, he was addressing her, asking about her.

"I've been better and yeah the room's a bit plain." Chloe remarked taking it in. Lex looked down at her and smiled kindly.

"Well we didn't come in here to observe the hospitals lack of creativity and originality. I came to see how you were doing and to find out what happened." Lex inquired subtly.

Chloe laughed lightly, "You were always the detective weren't you Lex. I think you should've majored in a career as a reporter." Chloe remarked. Lex nodded.

"It always did interest me, but being born into my position I didn't have a choice." He explained and Chloe listened quietly. He smiled at her attempts to evade the conversation. "Now let's stop eluding the conversation."

"Well…uh…actually I'm not quite sure. I suppose it's because I didn't get enough sleep…something kept bothering me and kept me from getting any sleep." Chloe explained.

Lex looked over her in concern and she felt her knees buckle; it was a good thing she was seated. "What's wrong Chloe?" He asked concernedly. Chloe flushed, she had such a big gab that she really despised sometimes.

"It's…er…nothing important." Chloe sputtered out and hit herself mentally for the pathetic excuse.

"It must be pretty important to have kept you from sleep." He replied and noticed her head turned away. He sighed inwardly. "I hope you know you can come to me if there is something bothering you. That's what friends are for." Chloe's head spun around as she stared into his deep blue eyes that held no sign of deceit.

"Thanks Lex, that's really good to know." She said truthfully. He smiled and dismissed himself claiming she needed to get some rest. Chloe flopped back and grabbed a pillow as she squeezed it tightly.

_I'm his friend…_

--

End Of Chapter Two

--

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and comments, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to leave your comments. See you next time. Peace out.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction**

**TV** **Shows**

--

**Smallville**

Superman "Man of Steel"

--

**Behind** **Blue** **Eyes** Chloe/Lex

_Jujubie_

--

Chapter Three

--

Chloe was released that following day. She was told to get a ride home and rest up for a couple days to relieve her self from any stress caused.

Chloe phoned Lana last minute after debating on whether or not to call Clark. He was her friend and they've gotten along tremendously after all they'd been through. But if she'd had Clark come pick her up she knew there'd be a lot of questions she didn't feel like answering and a simple reply wouldn't satisfy him. He was just as much a reporter as her.

With Lana she could just give her a quick reply and she wouldn't pry. Lex was out of the question. She'd be too nervous under his presence.

"Hello Lana? Hey, I'm over here at the Smallville Medical Center, err…I was sort of in a crash and I was wondering if you could pick me up around now? Yes, I'm fine….Oh…of course…no that's all right…I can definitely find someone else…maybe…okay see you at home. Bye." Chloe hung up the pay phone and rubbed her aching wrist. It was bandaged up, but it was also sprained and it itched like crazy.

"Great now whom I going to get to pick me up?" Chloe sighed as she tried to think of a solution. The doctors wouldn't let her leave on her own; besides the fact she didn't have any money.

"Guess you haven't thought of all your solutions." A smooth voice replied from behind. Chloe spun around and her heartbeat sped up as her face heated up. "Come on Chloe, I can take you home." Chloe shook her head.

"No it's okay. There's no need for that. I don't want to be troublesome." She answered politely with a small nervous smile.

"It's not at all troublesome to help a friend out. You should no that better than anyone." Lex smiled at her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Chloe's face burned. Chloe gave a quick nod and smile and followed him.

Lex checked her out and escorted her to his convertible. He walked her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her and she stepped in. She sat timidly as he walked to the other side and got in. He gave her a quick glance.

"I'm not going to bite…hard." He joked as he started up the engine, "Relax and kick back."

They drove along in silence until the car made some sputtering noises that jerked Chloe out of her daze.

"What was that?" She asked looking over to Lex. His face held the same expression of bewilderment.

"I have no idea, I'm no car mechanic but that doesn't sound good." The car died off a couple minutes later.

Chloe and Lex exited the car as Lex tried lifting the hood up. "Damn it." He cursed out loud. Chloe moved in his direction and gently moved him aside.

She lifted it up with ease and he stood his face displaying shock and admiration. "You were doing it wrong, so let's check this out and find the cause of our problem. She bent over into the car and Lex couldn't help but notice –with shame—how nicely shaped her bottom was. He diverted his attention quickly to the situation at hand.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" He asked. Chloe reemerged and gave him wide grin.

"My ex-boyfriend was an expert at cars and I learned a little from him." She explained, checking the batteries.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He was a little too obsessed. Ooo…I found it!"

"What is it?" He moved towards her to see.

"Your batteries are out of juice." He threw her a questioning look. She sighed. "I popped the top off to see. All you need to get this baby working is either some sulfuric acid or distilled water." She grinned, moving a piece of hair from her view. He smiled appreciatively.

"That's a very admirable skill you have there." He complimented her.

"Thanks, it's not much though, I only know the basics. I do tune up my own car though." She beamed proudly. It wasn't bad to gloat every once in a while. It did some good for her dangerously low self-esteem. Lex seemed to understand and didn't mind a bit. "So…what do we do now?" She asked.

"Well, I think there's a gas station not too far away."

"I'll get it." She volunteered. Lex pursed his lips and voiced his opinions.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, especially since you just came out of a hospital." He pointed out. Chloe sighed dramatically.

"So what do I do then? Just wait with the car?" She asked unbelievingly.

"That's right." He replied and Chloe raised her brows as he walked off. She grumbled to herself and laid back on the car.

"Stupid! Male! Chauvinistic! Pigs!" She spat out angrily. "I'm not some weak damsel in distress. I can do things on my own."

"I bet you can." Chloe heard a strange voice and whipped her head around to face an ugly man of medium build.

"What do you want?" She eyed him distastefully. His eyes leered at her as he took her in, his eyes slowly lingering on each part of her.

"I think you know what I want." He replied, licking his lips. Chloe bit her tongue. Where do all these psychopaths come from? Was there some factory that specialized in breeding these crazies?

"Leave me alone." She replied in a cool, aloof voice. "Or else." She added in after a thought. The man's eyes lit up.

"O-o-o…wow I better watch out. Too bad, I like a little danger. And after I'm through with you, you'll be begging for more." He said as he advanced upon her and she backed up into the car.

She looked around helplessly. That's what she got for listening to Lex. Her hand slipped in the car and she felt a sharp piece of metal. Her eyes widened as she slowly brought it behind her back as her predator advanced upon her.

--

End of Chapter Three

--

_Note: Sorry it took awhile. Hope this was enough to keep you in suspense until next time. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated! Stay tuned!_

--

Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction

TV Shows

--

Smallville

Superman "Man of Steel"

--

Behind Blue Eyes Chloe/Lex

Jujubie

--

Chapter Four

--

He slowly advanced on her. His leering gaze never left her form. She took a deep breath as her grip tightened around the piece of metal. If he didn't stop advancing she'd knock out his brains.

He paused in mid-step and ran a hand through his hair. "You are obviously plotting something; I can see it in your eyes." He commented, "Don't take me for stupid." His blatant observation was right on target and it threw her off key.

It was all he needed.

He quickly grabbed her surprised form before she had a chance to do anything and her arms went limp, dropping the piece of metal. He hoisted her form over his shoulder, which quickly began struggling. He couldn't help but smirk, he was such a masochist.

Chloe was panicking. Something she knew was very bad to do in a situation like this one. She tried to keep a level head and concentrate. Her keen eyes lit up as she found her way of escape.

In his back jean pocket, lay a utility knife. She softly slid it out and flipped it open. With no hesitation she sliced his arm. His grip faltered as he let out a blood-curdling scream.

It was all she needed.

She balanced herself quickly and sprinted towards Lex's car. She turned to notice he was running after her, while clutching his arm. It was no doubt that he'd kill her on the spot for what she'd done.

Her eyes spotted the piece of metal she had dropped when he had tricked her. She bent down quickly, picked it up and readied herself as he blindly charged.

Before she knew it…CRACK! The metal had connected with his side and she heard the bone break and winced outwardly. She had definitely broken his ribs. He was sprawled out on the pavement. As she stared at his form she felt disgust. She ached to once again bring down the piece of metal upon his near-lifeless form. Over and over again. Till his screams of agony ceased.

Chloe's eyes widened and she shook her head free of those psychotic yet tantalizing thoughts. Had she enjoyed hurting someone? Or was she simply crazy? Did she belong in the asylum along with her mother?

Chloe clutched her head as if in pain and shook it. No! She cried out. She began running. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from there. Before her thoughts took a turn for the worst and became reality.

She didn't know how long she was running, or how far. Chloe didn't sense the impact before collision. She collided into a figure. She was sure she was going to fall back, but a pair of strong and familiar arms enveloped her.

--

End of Chapter Four

--

Note: Yeah it took a while but I want to thank those who've supported me and encouraged me. You have inspired me to post another chapter and are the reason I'm still posting this fic. This installment was significantly shorter than the other ones (except maybe the first one!), but it had its purpose, which you'll be finding out shortly (If you review!)

Can you guess whose arms she fell into? Guess correctly and I might even e-mail you to tell you! Either that or posting your penname in the next chapter for guessing correctly!

--

Peace out!


End file.
